


Wonderful Telepathy

by aupazonne



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Break down, Did i read AXIS, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Telepathy, Yaoi, absolutely not, love is blind, memory erasing, mental manipulation, read when magneto killed johann thought, so it might have plothole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to Blukaniner.</p></blockquote>





	Wonderful Telepathy

Johann knew he was cornered. Magneto was against him with a rage beyond words and he was the one he should take care of first. But he had to take his filthy daughter and the petty Havok away, or get away with the master of Magnetism. His options were thin, but he could pull it off. He had to keep in mind that Doom was around too. The mad man stands up and runs away. Magneto of course follows him and the Scarlet Witch cuts his route. Schmidt manages to dodge her and hit her back, making one of her hexes hit her father. He chuckles, and decides to go over a roof, where some of his robots where. They’re for Havok. However time is ticking, he must think fast, really fast. Everyone knows the Red Skull is supreme and will survive anything! He is happily surprised to see the robot are quite effective, making Havok struggle and making this abomination call for the red atrocity to help the pathetic mutant he is. It left Magneto alone, chasing him across the roof. 

\- RED SKULL! 

Johann manages ,by luck ,to dodge the fatal hit of the mutant, but loses his balance and falls on the ground. The fury in the master of magnetism’s eyes could have terrified even the most hardened man, the cruelest of men or monsters, and this fear made a rush of adrenaline wash through the Red Skull’s body and this adrenaline made his thoughts rush so fast. An idea pops up. Magneto didn’t have his famous helmet on his head. His white hair sticky to his temple by sweat, his head nude of protection… How useful for someone who has gained the ability of telepathy. Schmidt tries to induce imagery down Erik’s mind, it doesn’t work, his own nervousness interferes with his concentration. Magneto is about to strike a punch to his face and an idea make his reflexes go exactly like wanted. 

\- Erik!!... 

\- … Charles….???!! Says Magneto, stopping his fist in the air. 

It works, Johann retain himself from smiling with all his teeth. He manages to make his voice to be Charles’s in the mutant’s mind. He could also distort reality to make 

the Master of Magnetism fulfill his wishes. He acts like he seems surprised to be in this body. Looks at his hands, his clothes, and walks around like it’s new, plus a bit of distortion in the old Jew’s mind and the trick is done. Erik jumps in his arms and asks many times for forgiveness. 

\- Oh Charles… I thought I had lost you…. Again. Said Magneto. 

\- Yes, life is so fragile. But we are lucky, we come back… Begins Charles/Red Skull. 

\- True… 

\- Who is there except us? 

\- My daughter and Havok are with us. 

\- Where are they? 

\- I don’t know. 

Johann touches his face and makes a grimace, and that movement makes him shrieks of laughter in his mind to see how Lenhsherr also seems to suffer. 

\- Charles… Let me help you remove… this. Said Magneto with a face of disdain. 

\- Please not here. Said Johann in a honeyed tone. 

Erik seems to hesitate, but complies with the demand and takes his ‘’Charles’’ with him. They fly away and Johann makes sure to distract the dog from his daughter. 

\----------------------- 

The long flight has allowed the Red Skull to appease his wounds and control Erik more… efficiently. Arriving at the mutant’s lair, Magneto takes a thin scalpel and delicately removes the stick mask over Schmidt’s face. The coldness of the world on his old face makes him almost hiss, but Johann only smiles at the mutant, seeing his eyes mellowing. 

\- Such hard traits for the good man you are… Whispers the mutant. 

Killing the Jew was tempting, but Johann only touches his bare face and hides it. It seems having such womanly manners charms Magneto, because the old man takes his hand in a reassuring manner. Schmidt was thinking about breaking the man, using his power to convince him, to makes him lick his boots and worship his hits against his face. 

\- Do you think the Red Skull could come back? Asked the master of magnetism. 

\- Perhaps. 

\- Do you feel him? 

\- Yes, he is like a rat grudging from inside. He is a strong man, way more than you imagine. 

\- This mad man will never be better than me. He is a detritus of this world. It is horrendous that you are stuck in his body. 

\- You’ll stay with me? 

\- Yes. 

\- You trust me? 

\- Yes, Charles. I’ll bear with you the rise of Hell and Paradise’s fall. After all these years you never let me down. 

Those paroles were caramel to the Nazi’s ear, especially since he had let his mental grip off completely. So blind, oh so blind, it was beyond pathetic. Johann was thinking about what to do with his new toy now. 

\- Do you want to play a chess game? Ask Magneto. 

The mutant’s hands were pointing toward a table, but his eyes were clearly saying something else. The mad man went to see the exact meaning of… Nein, nein, nein!! 

Schmidt takes all his force to not be insulted or insult him and smile and he quickly searches for a reason to refuse. Or he just makes Erik freeze by the sublime power he has. He smirks over how easy it is. Captain America and his dogs will only be mere insects to his magnificence. Having been in his thought, his power let the grip off and Erik gains consciousness. 

\- So? Ask the master of magnetism. 

\- Very well. Said Johann, purring, his plan all made. 

The two of them sit at the table and Magneto brings out a chess game. Johann smirks and settles his pieces. He looks at Magneto and sees if he does really doubt nothing. The fool, he really thinks Charles is alive. Since Johann is first, he plays first, looking in the mutant’s eyes while softly smiling. It’s disgusting to see how Magneto has soft eyes for his Charles… Erik plays, than Johann again, but this time, the Jew puts softly his hands on his… Enough. Schmidt makes a mental blast to the master of Magnetism who shouts and falls on the ground. 

\- Pfff. Thinking Charles Xavier, that stinking dog, was alive. At least his power is useful. Said the Red Skull. 

\- Skull! Shouts Magneto, before he has a headache that gives him the impression his head will split in two. 

\- Do you know what is more pathetic? The fact that you thought he loved you. Did you think you were his friend Magnus? I can tell you with all certainty, Charles Xavier never loved you! He pitied you! A confused man who let his damage define him… Incapable of rising above the dirt. Xavier’s greatest fear was that he would die leaving his X-men to your inept leadership. He knew they would become disjointed! Splintering into clan, warring over ideology! Constantly Failing! Just like you Magnus. 

\- SHUT UP!!! Arrg! 

The master of magnetism squirms on the ground before the Nazi. With his telepathy, he distorts Magnus’s mind and makes him Charles instead of him. Magneto makes a grimace and turns his eyes away, not supporting it. The mad man, makes him forget what just happened and controls him so he sits back on the chair and smiles soflty at the mutant again. The Red Skull plays this game again, and again, until he gets bored of it. 

\- Would you like me like that? Ask Schmidt, while putting in Erik’s mind that it was Charles body in front of him. 

\- Oh yes. Said Magneto with a large smile. 

Erik could forget that Charles was in the body of an enemy. He was also happy of not having his helmet as it was letting Charles do wonders. Oh but where did he lose it? Ah yes, Wanda’s hex. She must have taken it with her. Well, he hopes. 

Johann smirks, but is taken aback when Magnus puts his hand behind his head and kisses him. Nein. Neither man nor woman is allowed to do that to his personage. But the emotions of the mutant flowing inside him by his mind makes the Nazi confused. He breaks the link completely and Erik is blasted through the room while Johann begins to beat him with a chair. Before the master of magnetism riposte, he stuns him. Schmidt feels dirty. He snorts and kicks the mutant again. He finds a radio and manages to call some allies to occupy the other dogs. His anger has diminished and he feels like playing again. He waits until Magnus wakes up again, erases his memory again and puts other in place. 

\- Charles… What happened? Ask the mutant. 

\- They were about to kill you. I’m so glad you’re alive. Said Johann, laughing internally. 

The Red Skull hugs Magneto and he can feel the other melt in the embrace. Disgusting. 

\- Where are we? Ask Erik. 

\- In one of your lairs. I have called the X-men to get us. Going outside with just the two of us is unsafe. Said Schmidt. 

Magneto nods and they continue to play chess. Against all odds, it’s a tie, and now Magneto is really horny and goes to kiss ‘’Charles’’. Johann sighs and proofs his mental link to not feel the emotions. The Nazi has an idea, so great he decides to puts his morals aside and he roams his hand across the Jew’s body, before squeezing his crotch. He shudders of disgust when he hears Magnus whisper his name but continue, knowing the reward will be sublime. The master of Magnetism also begins to be enterprising and slides his hands under the Nazi’s clothes to touch the skin. They kiss and Johann feels uneasy to have these dog hands on him and he accelerates things. He shoves aside the chess game to put Magneto on the table and puts a sensation of foggy pleasure in the mutant’s mind. He tears the purple fabric of the costume, but before Magnus complains, he takes his cock in his hand and the mutant moans and arches his back out of pleasure. He removes the pleasure effect he has on his mind and never Johann thought he could see a man to be this compliant to another touch, it was pathetic. He strokes and the master of Magnetism kisses him. Magneto fumbles with Johann’s pants to get his cock out and the Nazi makes a grimace. He quickly makes Erik forget about it and he gets the mutant’s legs apart to take his place in between. 

\- Charles… 

\- What is it…? Are you scared that I hurt you? 

\- Well, you don’t have lubrication. 

Johann rolls his eyes and spits in his hand, Erik does the same and he applies it on his cock. Magnus kisses him again and Johann aligns his cock to his entrance and slowly slides inside. Magneto hisses and the mad man laughs internally. He waits that the Jew gets used to the sensation and begins to move, he almost loses control of his power as pleasure jolts thought his body. When did he last go to see a woman? Too long ago maybe. He thrusts inside the mutant and Magneto has his eyes closed shut and Johann dares to peek in his mind, it mixes pain and pleasure. Schmidt sighs and decides to link Magnus to his mind. I work effectively, because the Jew moans and arch his back and even tighten more. The Red Skull retains his 

moans, but drives his thrust faster and harder. Oh could he use this method as the highest humiliation possible against Captain America. Magnus soon enough moans loudly and Schmidt can feel the old Jew is near. He thrusts faster and harder, hearing Magneto’s ragged cry. He spills inside him. And just before Magnus also reach his orgasm, Johann breaks the link gives all his memory back, all his sensation at once and makes him realize he just had been fucked by a Nazi. Oh, Johann could achieve orgasm again by seeing the master of magnetism face darken like that, feeling more humiliated than he ever was, the feeling of betrayal corrupting his veins and his mind. 

\- Charles is dead; he won’t resurface over my mind. He won’t come back, even if he did, perhaps it will be this pitiful Mystic trying to get you, like I just did. Said the Red Skull. 

Johann turns around, putting his pants back and chuckles. Now he has a certain blond to see. He takes a car and goes away, knowing that Erik won’t chase him, having a major depression devouring him and sees his helicopter with Zola inside. 

\- Um Amerika, sind die Roboter bereit? Ask Johann. 

\- Ja. Sie pflegen, jagen uns? Ask Zola. 

\- Nein. 

The Red Skull smirks once more, imagining all the possibilities.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Blukaniner.


End file.
